What Have You Done?
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Harry is caught mockingly scolding his month's old first born son for not having done much with his life by comparing it to his. Disclaimers apply!


**WHAT HAVE** _ **YOU**_ **DONE?!**

 **By imafeckingstarr**

 _Summary: Harry is caught mockingly scolding his month's old first born son for not having done much with his life by comparing it to his. Disclaimers apply!_

A/N: I haven't really written much due to a creative block and, well, work (yup, I have an actual, adult job now!). Recently though, I've been extremely inspired. Shout out to the original creator of the tumblr post who wrote this prompt – thanks for sparking my imagination again!

* * *

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SPEAK YET?!**

Ginny had floo'd herself to Diagon Alley as she was meeting Hermione and Luna for lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, also saying that she needed to get James a few things as well, leaving said little boy in the care of his father, who was trying to give him his afternoon feed. It wasn't going as well as Harry hoped. James was spitting his milk out every time Harry tried to give him his bottle, and was then kicking up a fuss when Harry didn't feed him quick enough. It was driving him crazy.

"You're never like this with your mother." Harry huffed when James finally decided he wanted the rest of his milk. James was quiet, seemingly content with his bottle. Once he was finished, Harry burped him, frowning when it took James twice as long to wind than when Ginny did it.

"Are you trying to prove your mother right by saying she's better at looking after you than I am?" He asked James as he sat him on his knee. James looked at Harry blankly.

"Your mother isn't right, I'm clearly better." He grinned, causing James to wiggle and smile too. "I mean, look at me, I'm Harry Potter, I'm quite obviously the best at everything. Isn't that right little man?"

James frowned at his father, who simply snorted. If Ginny heard this she'd probably hex him. James however, continued to frown, wondering why Harry had stopped talking to him. Harry frowned back at him, the sudden change in facial expression causing the little boy to smile widely and wiggle again. "See, I'm the best at this aren't I? Yes, yes I am. I am The Boy Wonder, well; Man Wonder… does that even make sense? _The Man Wonder_ sounds pretty lame… beside the point little man, beside the point, I am The Chosen One, Harry freaking Potter; therefore, I am the best. Much better than your mother, don't tell her I said that though." He stage whispered, which made James laugh.

"Hey, I made you laugh… I made you laugh before Gin did! She's not going to be happy about that," Harry laughed, tickling James, making him laugh harder and wiggle faster. "Maybe you'll be able to talk soon… you're nearly one, right? You should be talking. When I was your age…"

Ginny came home, carrying a shopping bag full of baby food, milk formula, nappies and a few wipes. She was putting them away in the store cupboard when she heard Harry yelling. Dropping everything and grabbing her wand, she raced to the living room. Seeing Harry yelling at James, Ginny's worry and fright turned into anger and bemusement.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TALK YET?! WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE I HAD DEFEATED THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN THE WORLD. YOU'RE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO US ALL."

" _Harry!_ " Ginny scolded, her hands resting on her hips.

Harry turned his head quickly to see his wife's disapproving look and her wand in her hand. He gulped loudly.

"Oh, hey Gin, didn't hear you come in… good lunch?"

"I leave you alone with our son for an hour and you're calling him a disappoint— is he… is he _laughing_?" Ginny asked, walking over to her husband and son in bewilderment. Looking from James to Harry, she sighed, "He's definitely your son."

Harry smirked at her, James wiggling wildly. Ginny rolled her eyes, "You and your bloody Chosen One nonsense. He's not even one yet Harry!"

"Yes but he is soon!"

"He's four months you doughnut, that's nowhere near soon!"

"…oh."

Ginny shook her head, small laugh bubbling from her lips, "You're an idiot."

Harry shrugged, "Still the Chosen One."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please R &R.**

 **muchlove,**

 **imafeckingstarr xxx**


End file.
